Moon Phase
by bluesmile93
Summary: Story takes place before all the stuff went down at the Academy. A new group of seven students is suddenly admitted to the night class, causing kind of a ruckus. BUM BUM BUM Some mature content in later chapters, there are gay/lesbian characters latter on. My first fan fiction, please rate/review. Tell me how to improve. Chapters will be posted on a weekly basis.


**Chapter 1**

"You had business with me, Headmaster Cross?"

Kaname said, opening the door to the office he knew all to well. Expectantly, there he was, a tall, slender, almost chipmunk like -Kaname though- looking man, sitting in a leather chair in front of a desk all in well need of replacement. His long blond pony tail mockingly swinging back and forth. All too fitting, he though.

"Ahh, Kaname-Kun, thank you for coming on such short notice. I do, in fact have something to discuss with you. Please, take a seat."

—

Zero and Yuuki sat across from each other at the dinning room table inside the Headmaster's house. These were times Yuuki cherished the most, rarely did she get the opportunity to spend time with her father and Zero anymore. At least not since she took up the guardian position the headmaster had entrusted both her and Zero. It was melancholic, almost. These times once so frequent, now so far apart, but she knew all too well that could only mean….

"Yuuuuuuuukie-Chan! My sweet darling child, more spinach?" Said the Headmaster.

"Eh, no thanks, I'm okay right now."

"Ohhh, and how about you, Zero-Kun? A growing boy like you needs all the nutrients he can take. Let me feed you pro….."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Zero intervened. "why don't you go ahead and tell us what all this is about instead."

The headmaster's eyes narrowed. He cleared his throat, set the bowl of spinach on the table, and sat down. Somehow managing to assume a rather ominous tone, a contrast to his previous aloof demeanor.

"Well then. Yuuki, Zero, as you know, Cross Academy has, for some time now, tried to introduce an environment of peace for both Vampires and Humans alike. The purpose of this Academy, is not only to educate students on a mental level, but on an ethic spectrum as well." He paused. "As you already well know, the Night Class has successfully been integrated as a common and almost cherished part of life for the Day class, and Vise-Versa in some cases. That being said, with the success we've had not only in the Academy, but in the social structure of Vampire and Human contact, we've decided to make a new addition to the Night Class."

"Are you saying we'll be receiving new students?" Asked Yuuki, nervously.

"Well, yes. I must warn you, these student's are not exactly the type of Night Class students you have accustomed yourself with so far."

"So what, you're giving all Vampires free range of the Academy? Even those of non-noble blood?" Smirked Zero.

"Well, yes, but no. Not exactly. You see, Zero these new student's are not Vampires."

—

Nowaki's shoulder length vibrant red hair trailed behind her as she approached the Gates. She was a short, built girl, about five feet tall, of white complexion, but caramel colored from early morning sun exposure. She was not particularly thin, or particularly tall, her nails were unkept, her hair was messy and ruffled, her feet were bare, and she smelled of campfire and dusk. Somehow, however, there was something extremely alluring about her. Maybe it was her defined muscle tone, or the confidence in her steps, maybe the way her bright blue eyes seemed to mock your every though. Maybe it was the fact that her bright blue eyes, were in fact, mocking your every though.

Behind her, six others trailed towards the gate. All exuding that… Energetic ambiance.

"Well, this looks promising." She said.

"It's High School. How can that possibly be promising" Said on of the six followers. A young boy, about sixteen with sandy blond hair, and a painfully innocent look in his eyes.

"Come on now Hiroki-kun, it'll be fun!" She smiled as she ruffled his hair lightly.

The seven newcomers made their way through the Gates, the sun was still out in the sky. They'd been asked by Class Leader Kaname, and Headmaster Cross to move in while the rest of the Night Class was still sleeping as to not cause too much disturbance.

"Welcome Nowaki, it's a pleasure having you, and your…"

"Ahhh… You must be Kaname Kuran huh? The pleasure is all ours Hun. I must say, you are far more handsome than I imagined!" Nowaki eyed the tall man up and down with a playful smile. "Anyway, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Vampire, there was no need for you to be up this early for us. We can show ourselves in."

"Like I said." Exlaimed Kaname, "It is my pleasure, and no bother. Besides, as you can imagine the Night Class can be a bit… Volatile, should any of them wake up to your presence it may cause unnecessary disturbance, best for me to stay close."

With that, they made their way towards the dormitory entrance in silence.

The interior was incredibly specious and exquisitely decorated. Paintings dating back the the Renaissance era decorated the walls, while modernized antique furniture contrasted the floors. Chandeliers lit their way throughout hallway D, where they would be spending their first night latter to be assigned to their specific dorms. They moved up the stairs quietly as to no disturb the peace they knew was all too fragile.

"I apologize for the temporary inadequacy of the room, I will make sure you're all settled in to your perspective dorms once you've all been introduced to the night class." Said Kaname. "for no, make yourselves as comfortable as you can. Nowaki, may a have a word?"

Nowaki looked at Kaname curiously setting her torn backpack on the floor.

"Actually, if it's not of dire importance Kaname-Sempai, I would much rather sleep here with the rest of my group. We've been walking for three days and nights, and could us the recovery time. If that's alright with you of course."

Kuran Kaname's expression of shock was masked very well underneath a layer of understanding, he nodded, and excused himself out.

As soon as he was gone, the group began to lay and layer down on the floor. They didn't mind, most of their nights were spent in much harder - and less clean - grounds. All seven of them, each one piled amongst the other as if trying to keep in contact while in slumber. Like that, they laid their heads to rest for the day, and waited for the night to come, and with it, their first class.


End file.
